I Can Show You the World
by No Gesture is Too Big
Summary: Reposted: Austin and Ally are alone Thanksgiving week. Sex ensues. May become more than a one-shot.


**A/n: Here's a slightly lemony, Thanksgiving two-shot. WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON. This was originally posted during the Thanksgiving time, but I took it down. But due to popular(Bridget's) demand – I'm reposting it! Hope y'all enjoy(:**

I walked inside my house, throwing my keys onto the side table. Sighing, I flung myself on the couch and groaned. My dad and I had been invited to go down to Hawaii for Thanksgiving with our family, but of course my dad had spent the month's profit on an unnecessary order of trumpets. Sadly, we could only afford one plane ticket and I insisted my dad went. I wasn't particularly fond of beaches anyways and Hawaii is basically a huge never-ending beach itself. I just dropped my dad off at the airport and hadn't mentioned to any of my friends about being alone for the holiday.

Unfortunately, Austin chose that moment to knock on my door with a handful of Disney DVDs and a bright smile on his face. He would definitely notice my dad wasn't home, and I couldn't lie to him.

I invited him in and he made himself comfortable on the couch, laying out the DVDs for me to pick a movie as we always did each Friday. I pointed to Aladdin without hesitation and he threw it in. I brought out the candy we had stocked away for our Friday movie nights and pressed play.

The beginning of the movie started, and I instinctively leaned into Austin as he wrapped his arms around me. We slowly entangled our limbs as the movie went on. I grinned as my favorite song, _A Whole New World, _came on. Austin chuckled and leaned closer to my ear, singing along quietly and sending shivers down my back.

_I can show you the world, shining, shimmering splendid.  
Tell me Ally, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

I giggled at his use of my Ally and shoved him away playfully. He smirked and leaned in closer, his lips practically kissing my ear.

_I can open your eyes,  
Take you wonder by wonder,  
Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride!_

Austin flipped us over so he was hovering above me, smiling. His eyes gazed into mine and I gasped softly. Austin leaned in close once again and I panicked. Jasmine's line approached, and I began to sing along. Austin's voice soon mingled with mine and we finished the song, still holding on to each other,

This was the first time we had done something as intimate as this, and I felt butterflies flutter through my stomach. We began to lean in, but Austin turned his head away and jumped up, unintentionally pulling me into his lap.

"This is my favorite part!" He squealed, and I giggled at his romantic side seeping out. This "favorite part" of his was when Aladdin was saying goodbye to Jasmine at her balcony. We both looked at each other when the magic carpet launched Aladdin up, forcing him to kiss Jasmine. As they kissed, I felt Austin's gaze land on me. I blushed and turned to look at him; he smiled warmly then returned to watch the movie.

After a while, the movie ended and Austin and I were once again tangled in each other. He smiled down at me and kissed my head. The gesture was simple, yet my heart leaped at the contact.

We were quiet for a minute as the ending credits rolled through and then Austin spoke up.

"Where's your dad? He usually comes down to check on us by now." I gulped and looked down at my hands, which were now wrapped around Austin's muscular torso.

"Well, he's sort of on his way to Hawaii right now." Austin looked down at me, but I refused to look him in the eyes.

"Why? Isn't Thanksgiving in just two days?" I sighed and went to remove myself from his embrace, but Austin pulled me back and lifted my chin up so I was forced to look at him.

"We could only afford one ticket, and I forced him to go. You know me with beaches." I laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood. Austin smiled softly.

"Well, looks like we're both alone on Thanksgiving. My parents got invited to a special mattress turkey dinner in Wisconsin. They said they were sorry about leaving during Thanksgiving, but couldn't miss it." I looked up at him with sympathy. If there was anybody in the world who loved family dinners, it was definitely Austin. I reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes and could see the obvious hurt. I squeezed him close to me and rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him.

"How about you stay at my place for the while your parents are gone? That way you don't have to be home alone and neither do I." I suggested, and he sniffed and nodded into my neck. Austin may not act like it, but he was very much attached to his parents, considering he had no siblings like her. Not being able to be with his parents on this holiday probably hurt him more than he would let on. He unwrapped himself from me and gently kissed my cheek. I could feel a blush climbing up my face but I fought it done.

"I'm going to go home and pack some stuff then I'll be back, okay?" I nodded and he left, leaving me to pick up the candy garbage around the couch. I set the leftovers on the coffee table, knowing that they would more than likely be used after he comes back. I grabbed my songbook from my room and began to write down some lyrics that came to my head as we were watching a movie.

_Oh my god, what's wrong with my head  
Sweating with the chills, still in my bed  
Tell me how I'll ever make it through  
It's the short hellos and the long goodbyes  
The shake in my lip from the look in your eyes  
Makes me want to die  
I've got the worst hangover from you  
_

I don't know where the song came from; maybe it was the look in Austin's eyes. Maybe it was the fact that I think I was falling for him, and I shouldn't be. He's my best friend. I sighed and closed my songbook and sprawled across the couch.

Sooner than expected, Austin was back again and had let himself in. He laid down next to me and pulled me into a hug and I felt my body warm up from the heat of his body.

"Thanks for letting me stay Alls; it would've been lonely at night at my house." He leaned back and smiled brightly, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's nothing, and don't worry about not having Thanksgiving dinner because I'm going to make us a great one!" Austin's eyes lit up and he pulled into another quick embrace.

"You are the best Ally!" He kissed my cheek and I felt myself blush. I looked away and some of my hair fell into my face. Next thing I knew, my hair was tucked behind my ear and I was looking up at Austin. He looked so serious at that moment almost as though he was deep in thought. He slowly leaned down towards me, and I realized he was looking at my lips. No, it couldn't be. Austin doesn't like me, and I don't like him. We're just friends, right? My thoughts slowly spun around as Austin leaned in more. Maybe I did like him, he was a good-looking guy. He was a sweetheart, and he cared for me whenever he found the chance. It wouldn't be so bad to be wrapped up in those arms at night, having him softly sing me to sleep. I leaned in so that our noses were touching, it was now or never. Austin looked at me, worry and determination shining through his deep brown eyes. My mouth ran dry and I found it harder to breathe.

"Ally…I think…maybe…I might…" He sighed and looked away, but our bodies remained ungodly close. Austin rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks flushed.

"Austin?" My voice came out huskier than I had anticipated it would be, surprising myself and probably Austin. He looked back at me and swallowed.

"I love you." His eyes looked scared and I gasped. He loved me. Austin Monica Moon loved _me._ Out of all the girls in the world, why me?

"Because Ally," Oops. I must have said that last part out loud. "You're amazing, you can sing like an angel. Your eyes always shine bright whenever you're excited about something, and it makes my stomach twist up." His expression turned into one of happiness and love. My heart race and my breath sped up.

"Austin, I…" I was speechless honestly, I had just accepted my feelings for him literally a minute ago, and here he was confessing his heart to me.  
"It's okay if you don't like me in that way. But I just had to let you know." Dejectedly, Austin began to back out of our current proximity. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands reached out and grabbed his, pulling him back and if even possible, closer.

"Austin. I love you too, and if it's any consolation, I'm happy my dad isn't home this weekend. Because then I can do this whenever I want." He arched an eyebrow at me, confused at what I meant. I put all confusion to rest as I gently pressed my lips to his. Austin sighed and pulled me closer, which made me smile into the kiss. His arms made their way around my waist as my hands reached their way into his soft hair. We continued kissing like that, gently and curiously, before Austin took the next step.

He slowly dragged his tongue along my bottom lip, and I moaned happily granting him entrance. The tip of his tongue grazed mine and I felt a sudden spark. We both groaned slightly as our tongues continued to dance and Austin lifted me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist, our kiss began a new pace and became more passionate and lustful. Our lips moved in synch and I didn't think I could feel anymore pleasure than I did at that moment.

We slowly pulled apart and I began to trail kisses down his neck. He walked me over and pushed me against the wall before tilting his head and moaning. I grinned into his neck, happy that I could create such a reaction from him.

"Ally…" He groaned, trying to push me off. I giggled softly and continued to kiss down his neck. "Ally, baby, we need to stop. I can't…"

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Austin, I'm ready."

"Ally. Are you sure?" I nodded and wrapped my legs tighter, feeling the familiar ache in my lower regions. He groaned, finally giving in and began to kiss down my neck. I moaned softly and turned my head toward the side, giving him more room. I slowly rocked my hips into his, feeling his need against my thigh. Austin threw back his head, leaving me room to lift up his shirt. His shirt was discarded on the steps as Austin began carrying me up to my room. When we got up, he playfully shoved me onto the bed, cat crawling up it to lean over me. Slowly he kissed down my neck and to the collar of my shirt. I sighed and leaned back, allowing him to pull my shirt off, leaving me in my bright red bra. He smirked and kissed down to the edge of the fabric, slowly sliding his tongue under to flick my hardening nipple. A warm sensation flew through me down to my area of need as I arched into him. He took that moment to unhook my bra and slide it down my back. Leaning back slightly, he gazed onto my breasts as I blushed. After a while, I was about to cover myself up when he leaned down to take one of my nipples into his mouth. The feeling was overwhelming and my hips involuntarily rocked themselves against Austin's sending a zap of pleasure through the both of us. I moaned loudly as he took the other one into his mouth, kneading the one that was without attention. The teasing was becoming unbearable as I started rocking my hips against his in a desperate attempt to ease the pounding ache.

Austin's hands slid down my stomach to my waist, playing with my waistband as he kissed me and pulled me close to him. The feeling of my bare breasts against his bare chest made me all the more turned-on. I reached for the zipper on his pants at the same time he reached for mine and we each took each other's jeans off at that same time. Even though I felt as if I couldn't get any hornier, when I glanced down at the tent in Austin's pants I could feel myself dripping in anticipation. Literally. His hips ground into mine, and the lighter fabrics allowed our needs to be slightly relieved, yet even more encouraged. I moaned as I felt his hands slide their way up the inside of my thighs, pausing hesitantly at my core. I launched my hips into his hand, needing his touch. The second his strong, lean fingers rubbed against my folds, I threw my head back and moaned the loudest I had all night. I didn't know how much longer I could take this. He continued to rub me, oblivious to the fact that my hands were making their own way to his erection. I wrapped my hands around him and his fingers stuttered in their motion as he groaned. His hips thrust into my hand and I took that as a sign to speed up. Before long, Austin was slowly dragging my panties down, exposing myself completely to him. I whimpered at how horny I felt under his lustful gaze. Gasping, I yanked down his boxers, admiring how well-endowed he was. I slowly grinded my now bare hips against his need, and he groaned before pulling away and leaning his head down. One second I was silently begging for him to do something, _anything_, and the next I was thrown into pleasure as Austin's tongue met my clit. I felt his tongue flick back and forth over me, causing a coil to build up in my lower abdomen. I gasped and pulled his hair, grinding my body against his tongue, forcing him to move faster.

He groaned as he felt my walls tighten. I was getting so close. "Austin…Austin baby…right there. I'm so…ohhh. I'm almost there. Austin! Yes! Please!" I was just about to let go when he pulled away, licking his lips and making me groan at the disappearance of the pleasure.

"Mmm. You taste good." His voice was low and sexy, I couldn't help myself. I launched into his arms, kissing down his chest and stomach before reaching his dick. He groaned as I licked him from head to base. I slowly wrapped my lips around him and pumped my tongue around him.

Moaning, he wrapped his fingers into my hair and pulled me as close as he could to me without choking me.

"Ally, oh god. Ally! You…are amazing. Please. I'm so close. It's right there…" He moaned and thrust himself into my mouth, his hips shaking violently. Precum was leaking out of his tip and I quickened my pace.

"Ohhhh, Ally, please. Don't. Stop. Unnngg." He started to twitch and I pulled myself away before he could get off.

I swear I heard him growl before he latched his lips onto mine, slowly rubbing his tip against me. "Masturbate for me." He mumbled. I moaned, and reached down in between my legs, moaning again when I realized how wet I was. I slowly sunk a finger into my hole and pumped.

Before I knew it, I was moaning Austin's name and pumping my fingers in and out at lightning speed.

"Austin…ohhh. Mmm. Austin. Yes. YESS!" I started to scream louder and louder, and then opened my eyes a bit to see Austin pumping his hand over his cock. I stopped and reached over into his jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Tell me you got a condom." I said, opening it up. He nodded as he continued his ministrations on himself. I ripped open the package and rolled it on him, squeezing his balls gently when I finished.

As soon as it was on him, he pushed me back and gently pushed himself into me. It hurt for only a second, and then all I felt was Austin. He was inside me, he was around me, he was the air I breathed – his sweet cologne, and he was all I could taste. I was in pure bliss.

I started to move my hips to the rhythm he had set for us. _In, out, in, out._ I moaned and moved faster. The rhythm sped up._ Inoutinoutinout_. Eventually there were no breaks between thrusts, Austin began to hit my sweet spot with every thrust and I was beginning to lose it. My toes started to curl and I could feel my vision darkening.

"Ally…" He moaned, thrusting into me faster and harder.

"Ohhh, Austin. Please, harder, I'm almost there baby…" I ran my fingernails down his back and he shivered and thrusted deep within me. I moaned loudly and could feel him getting more desperate with the way he shoved into me. The rhythm was broken and became a mix of_ inout_ and _in…out. _I couldn't breathe right anymore.

"Austin. Oh my God, I'm going to be there. I'm so close. Please." He reached behind me and began to play with my nub, I moved faster against him, my breasts bouncing with every thrust inward. He leaned down and kissed me deeply before pulling back. The pleasure was becoming too much for the both of us, neither one of us being able to maintain a kiss.

"Austin! Oh God! I'm so close! Oh dear God!" I screamed feeling my orgasm coming onto me rapidly.

"Wait for me, Alls, I'm, ughhh, I'm almost there. I want it to be together." He moaned and thrusted faster, trying to get himself off. I held my orgasm back as long as I could.

"Austin! I can't wait, please. Ohhh Austin…I'm coming…" I squealed as he moaned and shoved himself deep into me.

"I'm there Ally! Let go!" We both yelled out in pleasure as our orgasms hit. My entire body shook as I groaned out his name. His strong arms wrapped around me as his hot semen filled the condom. He moaned my name out and I came a second time, completely turned on by how sexy and deep his voice had become.

After riding out our climaxes, Austin pulled himself out of me and flopped on the bed next to me, breathing heavily. I started to catch my breath and finally opened my eyes, feeling like I could never be as happy as I am right now. Austin smiled at me, and I snuggled into his arms. He threw my blanket over us, and the next thing I knew I was asleep, smiling softly.

"Love you Ally," He sighed.

**A/n: Alright, and there's my first rated M fanfic ever. Hoped you liked it. R&R!**

**Until Next Time**

**~amber**


End file.
